It's never easy here
by SweetiesNCupcakes
Summary: Story set at the start of the spring term at Waterloo road. Mainly featuring Sue and Simon's troubles as teachers and as a couple, with a few great surprises on the way! It also featured Nikki and Vix's relationship and Vix trying to keep it a secret from other staff members (Especially Sue!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys, this is my first ever fanfic, and I'm not really the best writer but I hope you enjoy x I'm writing mainly about Sue and Simon as not many stories are written about them. I will also include most of the other series 9 characters and Sue's sister Vix.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Sue had just woken up. But it wasn't just a normal day where she could watch tv, cook a meal or cuddle up with her husband Simon. It was back to Waterloo Road, a new term.  
"Wakey Wakey, Mrs Lowsley!" shouted Simon as he walked into their bedroom and tickled her belly which made her giggle a little. But Simon realized that she wasn't her happy self. "Cheer up, your not Miss Spark anymore, you're Mrs Lowsley, maybe it should turn things around this term!"  
"I hope so" Sue mumbled.  
Last term was her first term, it was complete hell. And Simon didn't really help much even though he was a really caring man. Sue knew all the kids thought she was a dumb redhead and they called her 'sickbag' after finding out she was a flight attendant. But things couldn't get too bad she thought later on as last term a student gave her a wedding present so maybe she wasn't hated so much.

Later on Sue and Simon arrived at Waterloo Road. Simon opened the car boot and got Sue's wheelie bag out.  
"Thanks, twinkle" Sue said trying to sound cheerful. She turned around and right behind her was her sister Vix! "What are you doing here sis?" Sue asked surprised, she thought Vix had gone back to her hometown after the wedding.  
"I thought I'd like you surprise you" said Vix "I've now moved to Greenock and got myself a job here as a maths teacher! But of course I can help with science too as I can teach both subjects".  
Sue felt much much better now her sister was here, but she also felt a bit worried too she didn't want Vix finding out what a rubbish teacher she was. Sue and Vix walked together to the staff room.  
"I can't believe you never told me Vix!" said Sue "But yeah sis I'm happy you're here!"  
"Yeah well I'd thought you'd like to see more of your big sis" said Vix as she eyed Sue's wheelie bag "Anyways what are you doing with that thing, thought your career as a flight attendant was long over!"  
Sue rolled her eyes and took a seat in the staff room.

"Welcome back staff!"said Christine cheerfully "As you can see we have a new member of staff who will be joining the Maths department, Victoria Spark!"  
Vix coughed "Well erm everyone please call me Vix"  
"Oh yes" said Christine looking slightly annoyed "And we're happy to announce that our dear Miss Sue Spark is Mrs Lowsley now. Good job you got married Sue or I wouldn't of gave your sister the job, after all two Miss Sparks would be pretty confusing!"  
Most of the staff giggled. Vix turned around and a familiar woman caught her eye, it was Nikki Boston, who'd she already met at Sue's wedding.

"Hi again" Vix said walking to Nikki smiling.  
To be fair Nikki was one of the reasons she wanted to work at Waterloo Road. As soon as Vix saw her she'd fell in love completely. Not only was she friendly but she was good looking too. But the only thing was nobody knew that Vix was a lesbian. Not even her family. Vix didn't even want Sue finding out.  
Nikki spoke "Hi again, It's great to see you back, I kinda missed you but I'm so glad you're back!"  
Nikki liked Vix as well, she couldn't believe she was Sue's sister Vix looked much more tanned and she was more posh and smart.  
Then Vix replied "Haha see you soon gotta set up for first lesson" The bell then rang.

Meanwhile Sue was setting up for her first lesson back, with Year 5, the class that found out she was a trolley dolly. She was really nervous as she didn't know if the kids would still be hyper from the long break. She prepared everything carefully she wanted to prove to Simon that she actually cared about the kids (even tough they didn't really care about her). Especially after last term when she nearly gave up bothering.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Please leave a review and let me know if you want the fanfic to be continued. Improvements would be appreciated, and thanks for reading! x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys x If you like this fanfic please follow, favourite or review so I know people are reading this** **thanks.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Sue had prepared her lesson but to her surprise nobody had turned up. Sonya entered the room "Sorry it's a late notice but your year 5 class have moved to 2nd period as they now have maths for 1st period which means your 1st period will be a free period"  
"It's alright, thanks for letting me know Sonya" replied Sue.  
"No probs, anyways how's thing with Simon? Expecting babies or anything?" asked Sonya.  
Of coarse Sue wanted kids, but Simon said he wasn't ready yet and it would have to wait. He'd said he'd like kids but just not this moment.  
"Well I'll have to probably settle in here properly before I start making babies" laughed Sue.  
"Haha, alright nice to talk but I'd better be getting back to my office, cya" said Sonya as she exited the classroom.

It was a few minutes until the next period. Sue was already worried about her next class, she didn't know if they would of been calmed down from the holidays. Sue wanted to turn a corner this term, and no longer look like the silly new teacher that nobody ever listened too. Suddenly the bell rang and the whole class bashed into the classroom.

"Ok class" said Sue "The holidays are over now settle down please!" The class were really noisy and it certainly looked like they hadn't calmed down from the holidays.  
"Nice to see you Sickbag!" said Darren who certainly was one of the loudest and cheekiest of the class "Oops sorry I meant Miss Spark"  
Sue was annoyed already "Actually Darren it's Mrs Lowsley now"  
"Oh yeah there's that other Miss Spark now, we had her for maths" said Harley.  
"She's well fit" shouted Darren "Is she really your sister miss?"  
Sue looked slightly red in the face "Well erm yes, but anyways lets get on with the lesson"

Sue was teaching a lesson about cloning animals. The only person who seemed to be interested in this topic was Lula. The class hadn't really made fun of Sue being a flight attendant for a couple of months, but suddenly a student reminded the class about Sue being a 'trolley dolly'.  
"Sickbag! Sickbag! Sickbag!" chanted the class, which surprised Sue as she'd thought they'd forgotten about the whole flight attendant thing.  
"Just shut up everybody" shouted Sue, who was getting really impatient.  
"Miss! That's not a very nice thing to say to your students" said a random student. Sue then started feeling nervous as ever she was trying her best to make a difference but it just wasn't happening.  
"Naughty naughty sickbag, maybe we ought to tell her sister about the language she's been using!" laughed another student. Tears started to fill up in her eyes, she couldn't take it anymore.  
"Just stop it guys" spoke Lula "You are going to make her cry"  
"Gonna cry miss?" joked Darren "Gonna cry to your mummy at home?" Little did he know Sue's mom had died. Sue was at breaking point. She'd had enough and sat on the floor, face covered in tears. She covered her face with both hands. The whole class looked shocked.  
"We should tell Mr Lowsley" said Lula while the class started messing around again and making more noise.  
"No way!" replied Darren "We'll get into trouble!"

Nikki had a free period. She was walking in the corridor until she heard a lot noise coming from Sue's class. Nikki walked into the classroom to see what was going on she saw Sue on the floor covered in tears and still crying. Nikki wondered what on earth was wrong with her.  
"What's wrong?" Nikki asked as she crouched down by Sue.  
"Everything" cried Sue.  
"Just go to the staff room I'll talk to you there and get another teacher to cover this class" said Nikki. Sue left the classroom, meanwhile Nikki calmed the class down and got another teacher to cover.

Sue was in the staff room and just stopped crying. Not only had she embarrassed herself in front of her class but also in front of Nikki. Nikki entered the room and sat next to Sue.  
"Sorry for wasting your time Nikki" mumbled Sue.  
"It's ok" replied Nikki "Now would you please tell me what's going on"  
"I just can't control the class, after they found out I was a flight attendant they've been making fun of me ever since" said Sue ashamed "It's just stupid, I'm an adult and I'm letting these teenagers walk all over me" Nikki was pretty surprised, she thought Sue would of been settled in by now. It seemed like her sister was settled in as soon as she arrived. The bell rang. Vix, who had a free period entered the staff room. She was worried as soon as she saw Sue.  
"Oh my gosh!" said Vix as she sat by the other side of Sue "What's wrong Sue?" She put her arms around Sue and cuddled her tight. Sue started to sob again and she didn't want Vix to know about her being a rubbish teacher. But she was just about to find out.  
"Just a incident with a few of the kids" answered Nikki "Don't think she can handle It anymore, I guess you'll have to have a word with Simon and Christine, try and make the kids stop messing around". Vix was pretty surprised. How can Sue be so upset just by a couple of school kids. Sue felt more embarrassed then ever. What if her father had finds out?  
"Sis I'm sorry, so sorry!" cried Sue, wiping away her tears "I should've told you but now everything is all messed up, please don't tell dad!"  
"Don't worry sis" smiled Vix "I'd never do such a thing. Don't feel embarrassed it's not your fault. I'm going to get this sorted as soon as possible. You are not entering that classroom again until this is sorted, alright?" Vix said as she gave Sue another cuddle "Love you"  
"Love you too" said Sue finally cheering up "Thanks both of you"  
"No problem" replied Nikki "Anyway I'd better get going"  
"Same here" said Vix "Bye Sue, see you later". Nikki and Vix both walked out of the staff room.

"Oh Nikki" Vix said, pointing at the door of a empty classroom "Let's go in that classroom, need to talk"  
"Sure" Said Nikki. They both went inside the empty classroom and sat on a table right by each other.  
"Oh Nikki thanks for helping my sister" said Vix "If it wasn't for you I'd probably never find out what was going on and she'd be having those problems forever"  
Vix and Nikki both smiled. They looked into each others eyes. They knew it was time. Vix moved her head closer to Nikki's, they both opened their mouth and started kissing. This was one of the best moment they'd had.  
"You know Nikki, I've never kissed a girl before. It's not like I like boys, I've never kissed one of those either. But it's just that I needed the right woman, and now your here" said Vix "But you know, we should keep this between ourselves for now."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter guys. Sorry I'm not a great writer. Please leave a review thanks x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter x**

* * *

Chapter 3

Vix made her way to the headmistress's office ready to talk to Christine about Sue struggling to control her class.  
"Hi" smiled Sonya "How can I help you?"  
"It's my sister who needs the help more like" replied Vix "Anyway I need to speak to Christine like now"  
"Ok" said Sonya "Let me just-"  
Vix ignored Sonya and opened the door into Christine's office where she saw Christine and George having a conversation.  
"Sorry for barging in like this Christine but I need to talk to you about something urgent" spoke Vix  
"Oh if it isn't Miss Not-So-Bright-Spark" George said "Let's hope your not at useless as your Sister" Vix was pretty frustrated, didn't George know how it felt to be going through all this?  
"Oh you can shut you mouth you little shi-"Vix said loosing control of herself.  
"Now now George and Vix" Christine said "Maybe it's best if I spoke to Vix herself"  
"Fine" moaned George as he slammed the door out of the office.

"So what is it that you wanted to speak to me about?" asked Christine.  
"Well" spoke Vix "It's about-" Just then she was interrupted by Simon coming into the office.  
"Sorry Simon but we are having a private conversation here" said Christine.  
"No no" said Vix "he can stay if he wants, actually it's best if he did"  
Simon took a seat next to Vix.  
"So what's going on?" asked Simon  
"Well Sue completely broke down today in class. The kids are horrible to her. You have to have a word with her classes or I'm not letting her teach again" said Vix "How can you of let this happen for so long?"  
"I thought it was fine now" said Simon.  
"Well it's not" moaned Vix "Your not a very caring husband, are you?"  
"Shut up Vix, I love her more then you do!" argued Simon  
"Yeah well if you did, she wouldn't still be in this state" Vix argued back "I bet you were trying to keep this a secret from Christine all along, cause you were ashamed of her. Well shame on you, you know she has anxiety problems"  
"Calm down you too" said Christine "I didn't know Sue had anxiety problems. Anyway I will have a talk with all her classes and will make sure this stops for good. Anyway you shouldn't blame this all of Simon"  
"Thanks Christine" Vix said finally calming down "I'm really sorry Simon, I shouldn't of blamed it on you"  
"No worries" said Simon, though he didn't looked convinced.

Simon was on his way to the staff room to see Sue. Vix said she'd had to see Nikki for something important. He sat down by Sue, while she was drinking a cup of tea. He put his arm around her.  
"I'm sorry for everything" apologized Simon "Well everything's sorted now, Christine's had a word with all your classes and if they mess about again, serious action will be taken"  
"Ok thanks" mumbled Sue "Well I'd better get going to my last class, with year 6."  
"Come on" said Simon while him and Sue stood up "I'll take you there" Then the happily married couple made their way to the science lab.

Sue and Simon walked into the Science lab. Christine was standing there waiting as she'd just had a word with the class. She walked up to Sue and gave her a small hug.  
"Sorry for not sorting this out last term" said Christine "Hope everything goes well and if anything goes wrong phone me or Simon and we'll sort them out"  
"Thanks Christine" said Sue as she waved and Christine and Simon walked out the classroom.  
"Ok class lets get started" said Sue "Today we will be learning about chemical reactions"

Sue's class was going on well so far. The class were actually learning something for once. Even Barry didn't dare to mess about, but that may because of something that happened last term which made his mind wonder. Imogen was most impressed as she took her classes very seriously as she wanted the best for her future.  
"Finally" said Imogen "She's actually teaching, you guys should of never messed about in the first place then we wouldn't of missed out on anything"  
"Yeah whatever" replied Dynasty "Anyways her sisters a pretty good teacher  
A random student said "She's hot stuff, sickbag's sister" A few nearby students giggled a little. The class was nearly finished and Sue was feeling as good as ever.  
"Now guys remember to concentrate" Sue reminded everyone.  
"Does your sister have a boyfriend?" Rhiannon asked Sue "Barry wanted to know"  
"Well no" answered Sue. This made Sue wonder. Vix was a couple of years older then her and she'd never ever been in a relationship (That she knew of anyway!). She wondered if Vix ever felt lonely.

Meanwhile Vix and Nikki came out the science cupboard after doing a bit of dirty stuff. Nikki finished buttoning up her shirt.  
"Oh my god that was so good" said Vix happily "But Nikki, nothing this extreme at school again, wouldn't want my sister to find out"  
Nikki giggled "She won't and anyway, want to stay round mine tonight? I'll drive you to school tomorrow"  
"Sure" Vix smiled and gave her a small kiss "I'll drive to yours after school ok"  
"Ok" Nikki whispered as the bell rang "Love you"  
Sue came walking up to Nikki and Vix after her class had finished.  
"Looks like you two are good friends" said Sue  
"Yes" said Vix "Just friends ok?"  
"Well obviously!" said Sue "What else would you two be?" Nikki and Vix looked at each other and smiled.  
"Need to go" said Nikki "Bye" Nikki walked off.

"How was the class?" Vix asked Sue "No more trolley dolly jokes, right?"  
"The class were brill!" said Sue "Thanks sis! I'm so glad you came here!  
"So am I" said Vix thinking about Nikki.  
"Well Vix I was just thinking "said Sue "Don't you ever get lonely? Maybe we should go to a dance, find you a nice lad"  
"Erm.." said Vix "No, absolutely not! I'm fine sis just stopping worrying about me and worry about yourself"  
"Fine" said Sue as Vix walked away "It was just a suggestion"

And that made Vix's fist day at Waterloo Road. And Sue's first day back had been just eventful itself.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review about what you thought about this chapter x**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After a long lovely night together, Nikki drove Vix into school.  
"Thanks for everything" said Vix while Nikki was driving "Feels good not having to drive for once"  
"No" said Nikki "Thank you, not me."  
Vix giggled "What?"  
"Thanks for being here" said Nikki "You've made my whole life better"  
"Aww" said Vix as she gave Nikki a small kiss on the cheek. Nikki had just drove into the gates of Waterloo Road and parked her car.  
"Don't get out yet" said Vix "My sister or Simon might see" Vix and Nikki waited until Sue and Simon went inside. There were still students outside but Nikki and Vix couldn't afford to wait much longer so they went inside.

Sue was joyfully teaching her class finally believing that this job might be alright after all.  
"Miss!" shouted Darren  
"Yes Darren?" replied Sue "Remember to put your hand up next time"  
Darren rolled his eyes and asked "Why was your sister in the car with Miss Boston this morning?"  
Sue looked confused "Huh?"  
"It was deffo her and Miss Boston" said Darren "I saw them drive in together and come inside together too"  
"Aww how sweet" said a student giggling.  
"What the hell" said Sue "I mean nothing, just get on with your work Darren"  
A few of the students giggled and had a nice convocation about Miss Spark (Vix) and Miss Boston (Nikki) 'doing it' while doing their work. Luckily for them, Mrs Lowsley wasn't listening.

"Vix!" said Sue as she passed her sister in the corridor.  
"Yes?" asked Vix wondering what her sister had to say.  
"Can I have a word?" said Sue as she lead Vix into a empty classroom.  
"So sis" said Vix "Say what you have to say"  
"Why did you and Nikki come to school together this morning?" asked Sue  
"Well..." said Vix, she had to come up with a excuse and fast "My car broke and, erm Nikki's my friend so she wanted to help"  
"Oh really.." said Sue still feeling a bit weird.  
"Seriously Sue, you're really annoying me right now" said Vix "Just get on your with your own life, and stop worrying about me like you are my mom"  
"Well you worry about me" moaned Sue, even though she liked it when Vix worried about her "And anyway I was not worrying, I was just curious"  
"Haha" laughed Vix "Typical you, anyways gotta go bye Sue!"

Vix and Nikki both were sitting in a empty classroom during lunchtime. They were holding hands and kissing each other.  
"This is pretty nice" said Vix "Though, I preferred having sex in the science cupboard"  
"Why not again?" said Nikki giggling.  
"It's my sister, she found out already about us coming in together" said Vix "God knows what she'd do if she finds us having sex in her precious cupboard with her precious chemicals" Both Nikki and Vix giggled and couldn't resist another snog.  
Meanwhile Sue was looking through all the classroom windows, desperately trying to find Vix, as she had to ask her if she could come shopping with her during the weekend. She looked through door window and saw two woman snogging each other. One was Nikki... but the other one was her sister! Sue couldn't believe her eyes, was her sister really seeing Nikki? No wonder she'd never wanted to date any men. Sue tried to run away before they noticed she was looking, but she just ended up tripping over herself.  
"Ouch!" cried Sue.

Nikki and Vix quickly opened the door to see what was going on, instead they found Sue lying on the floor. This time Vix probably knew Sue had found out and her heart was racing.  
"What on earth are you doing?!" Vix asked Sue.  
"Well what on earth were you doing?" asked Sue "Both of you!"  
"For gods sake" moaned Vix "I told you to keep out but you always stick your nose in everything"  
Sue actually wasn't trying to stick her nose in before and said "But I was just.."  
"No buts!" said Vix "Just go away!" Vix really had lost it, she'd thought everyone was going to find out now.  
"Maybe you should give her a break" Nikki whispered to Vix, but Vix just shook her head.  
Sue slowly got up, on her aching leg and walked into the toilets, in tears.

Sue was still crying in the toilets while Vix walked in. Vix had felt really guilty about upsetting Sue. It was just the face she had found out which annoyed her.  
"Sis" said Vix walking up to Sue "I'm sorry I was out of order earlier"  
"Ok" Sue had finally stopped crying "But I never knew you were gay!"  
"Well erm.." said Vix "Just erm... keep this to yourself ok"  
"Alright" Sue said.  
"And don't even tell Simon" said Vix "Or any students or anyone"  
"Why not?" asked Sue.  
"Do I really have to answer that?" Vix said.  
"I guess not" said Sue "You know, I really don't mind you being gay"  
"Well dad will" said Vix "So you best not spread it, or you and me will be over"  
"Wow" said Sue "You really do love her"  
"Yes" said Vix "And hopefully you won't ruin that" She gave Sue a small kiss before heading to her next class.

"Miss! "called out Barry during a science lesson with Mrs Lowsley.  
"What is it Barry?" asked Sue "And no shouting"  
"I heard your sis is a lezza!" said Barry "I heard she's getting on with it with Boston!"  
Sue turned bright red, trying to hide her sister's secret "Well get on with your work Barry, or I'll send you to the cooler"  
"Well" Rhiannon interrupted "You can't send him to the cooler for that he's curious and anyway is she really gay?"  
"So what if she's gay?" said Sue "Just get on with your own lives"  
Dynasty whispered to Kevin "She actually is gay, even sick bag , I mean miss didn't deny it"  
The whole class was convinced that Vix was a lesbian, bad job they had her for the next lesson of maths.

"Hello Miss Spark" said Barry to Vix during maths "Or should I say Mrs Boston, if lezza's names get changed after marriage anyway" Vix heart starting beating fast, who could've told them about her secret?  
"What are you on about?" Vix asked while the class laughed.  
"Well" said Kevin "Mrs Lowsley told us that your a lesbian"  
"She told us you are going out with Miss Boston" said Dynasty.  
"Not a very nice sister" said Rhiannon "Spreading your secret, maybe you should spread one of hers!"  
Vix was furious as her sister had already spread the secret and the whole class could also tell now that Vix actually 100% was seeing Nikki.  
"You know what" said Vix ready to spill one of Sue's secrets...except she didn't know any secrets of Sue. So there was one thing to do and that was to...make up something "My sister, Sue Lowsley is pregnant" said Vix as the whole class gasped "Except the baby isn't Simon Lowsley's. It's...George Windsor's!" The whole class was shocked, not only had their teacher revealed a secret but the secret was very surprising.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review about what you thought about this chapter... the next chapter will be even better I promise x**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was the end of the school day and Vix was furious. She's thought that her sister Sue had spread the secret about her and Nikki's relationship. She was so mad that she told year 6 that Sue was pregnant and the father was George, but it was obviously not true. Vix approached Sue. Sue could tell that she didn't look very happy.  
"Sue" said Vix in that not-very-nice tone of voice.  
"Yes sis?" asked Sue who was unaware of what had just happened.  
"Don't act like nothing has happened" asked Vix "I trusted you to keep it a secret. You didn't"  
"What are you talking about?" Sue said as she didn't remember spreading Vix and Nikki's secret.  
"You know" said Vix "Me and Nikki. You just had to go and tell all of year 6 didn't you?"  
"I didn't" said Sue "I swear I didn't"  
"Yeah right" said Vix who wasn't convinced "You can't keep you mouth closed for one second can you? I know for a fact it was you as you are the only one who knows about the relationship. You told everyone just like you told everyone that you were a trolley dolly"  
Sue realized that maybe year 6 had figured the relationship themselves.  
"I think they found out themselves" said Sue "I never told them please believe me"  
"You just want to ruin mine and Nikki's relationship" moaned Vix "I never ruin yours and Simon's"  
"So-so-sorry" cried Sue in tears "But really it wasn't me I swear"  
"You and me are over Sue, you hear that?" said Vix "And don't you play that crying trick on me, I've had enough! You deserve every bad thing coming to you here"  
And with that Vix stormed of to Nikki's car while Sue wiped away her tears and went into Simon's car.  
"Everything ok?" asked Simon "You look like you've just been crying"  
"I haven't" lied Sue "I'm ok"  
But Sue obviously didn't know what was in store for her tomorrow...

It was the next day and Sue had just woken up. She felt sick and ran to the toilet. She didn't know at all what made her sick and assumed it was probably some food from the day before.  
"Everything ok?" asked Simon as Sue came into the room.  
"Just been throwing up" said Sue "But 'll be ok. I can come today"  
"You sure?" asked Simon.  
"Yes I am" smiled Sue.  
"That's my girl" said Simon as he planted a kiss on her cheek.

Simon was teaching year 6 English until Barry disrupted the class.  
"How do you feel about your wife being pregnant with another man's baby?" asked Barry.  
"What?!" asked Simon confused.  
"Oh yeah" said Barry "It was a secret Miss Spark told us. Your wife obviously told her not to tell you"  
Suddenly images of Sue having morning sickness came into Simon's head.  
"Who is the other man?" Simon demanded to know.  
"Mr Windsor" shouted out Kevin "He got Mrs Windsor before so he can obviously get your wife sir!"  
"What the..." said Simon. He tried to forget about it and carry on with the class. Him and Sue were obviously going to have serious words later.

"Sue come into this classroom" Simon demanded "Now"  
Sue went into the empty classroom with Simon wondering what on earth had happened.  
"Twinkle?" said Sue "What's wrong?"  
"What's this about you and George having a baby together?" Simon asked.  
"I'm not pregnant" said Sue "And why on earth would I sleep with him?"  
"Don't lie!" said Simon "You were sick this morning and it's probably because your pregnant!"  
"Hold on" said Sue "I've been at home every night. You know that. I love you so much and I would never sleep with anyone else but you!"  
"But the kids say that Vix told them it was your secret" said Simon.  
Sue then wondered that Vix had made up something about her because she was angry at her.  
"She must of made it up!" said Sue "I can't believe she would do that! She thought I spread her secret but I didn't!"  
"Ok I believe you" said Simon "Anyway what secret?"  
"I'm not going to say" said Sue "But I have a feeling you'll find out sooner or later"

Sue remembered about her being sick in the morning and wondered if it was actually to do with her being pregnant. She obviously hadn't slept with anyone but Simon. There was only one thing to do and that was to nip into the shops during lunchtime and buy a pregnancy test. 5 pregnancy tests to be extra sure. She got back to school in time to try them all.  
"Where you been?" Simon asked curiously "Thought you went off with George for a moment but he's still here"  
"No" Sue laughed "I just needed to buy something from the shop. I need to use the toilet, see you twinkle!"  
Later on Sue had checked her pregnancy tests. All 5 positive. She didn't know what to do. She knew that Simon didn't want children yet. Also, with this whole George Windsor thing, people were actually going to believe that the baby was his. Sue headed to her next lesson which was science with year 4.

"Oh my god" said Shaznay said to Sue during science "I can't believe you slept with Windsor"  
"Now are you and Mr Lowsley gonna split up?" asked Lisa.  
"No" said Sue "Because I didn't!"  
"Oh really?" asked Lisa sarcastically.  
"Just be quite!" said Sue "It was just a silly rumour my sister made up because she's jealous of me"  
"Oh yeah your lesbo sister!" Shaznay laughed "You do look like your guilty miss! Bet your really preggers!"  
Sue ran out the classroom in tears, taking out her phone to call Simon. He picked up the phone.  
"Sue?" said Simon "Everything alright?"  
"The class is out of control again" cried Sue "Thanks to this rumour"  
"Ok" said Simon "I'll come straight away!"  
"No no" said Sue "I have to tell you something in the staff room"  
"Ok but let me get a teacher to cover" said Simon "See you"  
"Bye Twinkle, I love you..." said Sue

Simon sat right next to Sue in the staff room.  
"Before you say anything" said Simon "I know Vix's secret now"  
"Well.." said Sue  
"Who would've known her and Nikki to be love birds?" said Simon "I still can't believe it"  
"I know" said Sue "And I never spread it. It's her fault for coming in to school with Nikki. If she wanted to keep it a secret she should of got out to car before entering the school gates"  
"Like you used to" laughed Simon.  
"Yeah" said Sue "But you were the one who wanted to keep it a secret not me"  
"Well anyway" said Simon "What did you want to tell me?"  
"You know that rumour" said Sue "Part of it may be true..."  
Sue opened her handbag to show Simon her pregnancy tests.  
"What?!" said Simon "So you really did sleep with George Windsor?!"  
"No silly" said Sue "It's your baby"  
Simon just sat there, silent.  
"I'm sorry Simon" cried Sue "I know you didn't want a baby yet and I should of been more careful"  
"Well..." said Simon who was still shocked "Do you want this baby Sue?"  
"More then anything" replied Sue "But if you don't want it then I guess I could give it up for adoption"  
"Don't be silly" said Simon "I'm not ready yet but we can do this together. Can't we?"  
"Yes" Sue finally started to cheep up "You, me and the baby"  
"Who knows?" laughed Simon "Maybe this baby can replace your sister?"  
"Hmm" said Sue "Maybe..."  
"Don't worry Sue I was joking about the baby replacing Vix" said Simon "I'll help you clear this mess up, I really will"

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Also leave a review for this chapter and about what you think about Sue having a baby. Thanks x**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Simon and Sue were siting in the staff room having a conversation. It had been a week since Sue had found out she was pregnant and Vix hadn't ever spoken to her since she thought that Sue had spread her secret.  
"You told her yet?" Simon asked Sue.  
"No" said Sue "Every time I try and talk to her she blanks me and walks off"  
"I can't believe it" said Simon "First she makes up this silly rumour about you and now she blanks you all the time"  
"Yeah" said Sue "And it wasn't even me who spread her secret"  
"Nikki sure didn't mind" said Simon "She doesn't seem that angry"  
"Yeah" said Sue "Sonya told me that she had a thing her sister ages ago and now she has a thing with my sister"  
"I'm going to sort Vix out" said Simon "She should be there for you right now"  
"Thanks" said Sue "Don't be harsh on her"  
"Whatever" said Simon "She deserves a slap after what she did to you"  
"No she doesn't" said Sue.  
"I know you want to slap her really" said Simon.

Vix and Nikki were looking happy until they entered the staff room and saw Sue and Simon.  
"Aren't you ever going to speak to Sue?" Nikki whispered to Vix.  
"After all the lies she's told and all secrets she's spread?" Vix whispered "Don't think so"  
"Oh well" whispered Nikki  
Simon walked up to Nikki and Vix.  
"Oh hi there Simon" said Nikki. Vix gave Nikki and disappointed look as she really didn't want her talking to Simon.  
"Hello Nikki" said Simon "Anyway I'd like to talk to you Vix"  
Vix Just rolled her eyes and looked the other way.  
"Fine!" shouted Simon "Don't talk to me or your sister, just be a stupid lesbi-"  
Sue came rushing to Simon.  
"You don't have to do this twinkle" cried Sue.  
"Oh yes I do" said Simon.  
"What on earth do you want?!" Vix asked "First she spreads my secret and denies it and now I have kids taking the piss out of me. She out of all people should know how it feels like. When it as her being took the piss out of I fixed it!"  
"She never spread it" Simon shouted even more "You obviously don't know what the kids here are like"  
"Simon is quite right here" said Nikki "I have been her long enough that the students here can just about find out anything"  
"See!" said Simon "Even your girlfriend agrees!"  
"Just shut up Simon" said Vix "Stop trying to turn everyone against me"  
"Like you did with your sister?!" shouted Simon "Spreading that stupid rumour when she actually is pregnant!"  
The whole staff room was quite. Christine came rushing towards Simon, Sue, Vix and Nikki.

Christine had made Simon, Sue, Vix and Nikki come into her office.  
"This is ridicules" said Christine "I am disappointed with you all, especially you Vix"  
"Why me over everyone else?" moaned Vix.  
"Because you spread a rumour which has affected both Sue and George" said Christine "I thought you were one of the sensible ones"  
"I was I guess.." said Vix "Until that secret got spilled"  
"We are at Waterloo Road" said Christine "You know what the students here are like"  
"I guess I don't..." said Vix with tears filling up in her eyes. Suddenly she ran out of the office.  
"Just let her calm down" said Christine "She's probably guilty"  
"You can go now" said Christine "But wait here Sue"  
Nikki and Simon went out Christine's office while Sue remained seated.  
"I was checking if your ok" said Christine.  
"I guess I am" said Sue "But my class are taking this rumour to far"  
"Well I'll have to make them stop mentioning it" said Christine "And anyway how's the little one in there doing?"  
"Not sure" said Sue "Haven't been to the doctors yet"  
"I'm sure he or she will be fine" said Christine "And I'm sure you will be too"

Vix was in tears in the toilets. She had felt so guilty of everything she had done to her sister and she didn't know that she was pregnant until now. Nikki came into the toilets.  
"Everything ok?" asked Nikki even though she knew it wasn't.  
"I can't believe what I did" said Vix crying "I don't even think she wants to see my face again"  
"An apology will do it" said Nikki "She need you right now, especially with the baby on the way"  
"I guess that what she was trying to tell me all week" said Vix "I just ignored her"  
"I know you shouldn't of" said Nikki "But I still love you"  
"I love you too" said Vix "You make everything better" They both started kissing.

Sue was sitting at home reading magazines about babies and pregnancy. Simon came walking into the room holding a cup of tea and put it on the table in front of Sue.  
"Made you some tea" said Simon.  
"Thanks twinkle" said Sue still reading the magazine.  
"First weddings now this" said Simon.  
"It's a real person you know" said Sue "This time it's not all about me. Oh and you"  
"Well it's your baby" said Simon "That's probably why you actually care about it"  
"And it's yours, dummy" said Sue.  
The door bell started ringing.  
"I'll get it" said Simon as he walked to the door. He opened it to see Vix...

"Hi Simon" said Vix trying to act as normal as possible.  
"Erm hi" Simon said awkwardly "What you want?"  
"I'm here to apologize" said Vix.  
"About time" said Simon leading Vix into the living room.  
"Look who's here" Simon said to Sue. Sue looked up to see Vix, then looked back down to her magazine. Vix sat right next to Sue putting her arms around her.  
"Look at me Sue" said Vix with tears filling up in her eyes "I shouldn't of done anything I did, please forgive me"  
Sue just sat there still, she wasn't sure if Vix deserved to be forgiven after all the trouble she had caused.  
"Ok Sue" said Vix "Maybe you shouldn't forgive me. But please, just talk to me"  
Sue still didn't know what to say. Vix had burst into tears.  
"Ok Sue" cried Vix "You probably never want to speak to me again, but I'll always be there for you... and your little one"  
"What about me?" joked Simon who was pretty surprised to see a woman like Vix cry "Anyway Sue I thought you were the cry baby of the family, but after this I think your sister is being serious here. You should talk to her. I'll give you time alone and I'll make some tea or coffee for you Vix"  
"Tea" said Vix "Thanks Simon"  
"No problem" said Simon as he walked out of the living room.

Vix cuddled Sue even more. Sue put her magazine and cup of tea back onto the table.  
"Do you really mean it?" asked Sue.  
"Of coarse I do!" said Vix wiping away her tears "You wouldn't imagine your big sis crying over anything ever. Last time I ever cried was when mom died"  
"Yeah.." mumbled Sue .  
"Mom wouldn't want her two girls fighting" said Vix "Would she?"  
"Guess not" Sue said quietly.  
"Now I am the one to blame for most of this" said Vix.  
"It's ok Vix" said Sue "I accept your apology"  
Vix gave Sue a big hug.  
"I love you so much!" said Vix "You do know that"  
"Didn't seem like it" said Sue "Until now"  
"I'd never want to loose you" said Vix "I was scared of loosing Nikki but I guess I accidently pushed everything onto you. I love you both"  
"And I love you too" smiled Sue "More then everyone except twinkle"  
"Haha" laughed Vix,  
Simon came into the living room with Vix's cup of tea.  
"Looks like everything's sorted here" said Simon.  
"Looks like it is..." said Vix.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this guys! Please leave a review. What do you think will happen next?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A few months later...

"Simon!" said Sue excitedly running down the stairs.  
"Careful!" said Simon "You don't want to slip and hurt that thing"  
"Thing" said Sue "Your calling our baby a thing"  
"Words got mixed up" said Simon "Sorry"  
"Baby scan today" Sue said excitedly while she rubbed her baby bump "Going to find out if our baby is a boy or girl"  
Simon just ignored Sue and sat in the living room with his hands on his head. He was fed up with this baby stuff already. He wasn't even sure he wanted to be a dad anymore.

Meanwhile at Vix's house Nikki and Vix and Nikki were laying in bed together kissing and snogging after what had been a long night.  
"Hmm" said Vix ruffling her hands in Nikki's hair "Better get up it's time for work"  
"Yep" said Nikki getting up "Better get ready"  
Vix got up as her phone started vibrating. She checked her phone to see a text.  
"Who's that?" asked Nikki.  
"Sue" said Vix showing Nikki her phone "She's all excited about this baby scan"  
"Oh really" said Nikki not surprised "When is it?"  
"Today" said Vix "After lunchtime at Waterloo Road"  
"Her bumps getting quite big" said Nikki "Sure she's not having twins?"  
"No" laughed Vix "Her previous scan months before showed that it was only one baby"  
"Aww" said Nikki giving Vix yet another kiss.

"Christine, Christine!" said Sue walking towards Christine in the staff room. All the staff were sitting down drinking tea or coffee before the first period.  
"Oh here comes the mother to be" mumbled George "Unfortunately"  
Sue gave George a dirty look but carried on speaking "Today is my baby scan, so I won't be here this afternoon"  
"Ok that's fine" said Christine "Excited?"  
"Yes" said Sue "I'm going to find out if the baby is a boy or a girl, but I don't mind"  
"Don't see what the big deal is" said George "Not like the baby would want you as it's mom"  
"Or you as it's dad" laughed Vix.  
"Your lucky that you didn't get fired for that rumour" said George "Stupid woman"  
"Yes" said Nikki "Because she can actually teach her subject"  
"Whatever" said George "Not like Mr Lousy is excited about this baby"  
"He actually isn't" said Vix "Look at him he doesn't even want to get involved in our conversation  
Nikki, George and Christine all glanced at Simon who was having a conversation with the other teachers about football or something.  
"What did you just say?" asked Sue who wasn't really listening.  
"Oh nothing" said Vix "Why don't you talk about the baby to Simon or something"  
"I don't know..." said Sue "He never seems interested"  
"As I was saying" said George.

It was yet another lesson of Biology with year 6 for Sue.  
"Oh Miss" said Dynasty "Not trying to offend you or anything, but your belly if getting big"  
"Must be too many cakes!" laughed Barry as he looked at Rhiannon who gave him a dirty look.  
"No" said Sue who decided it was time to tell the class "I'm having a baby and I'm going for a scan after lunch"  
"Aww" said Dynasty wishing she had kids with Kevin, but it was a bit to early for that.  
"What?!" said Rhiannon "I thought Mrs Mulgrew said the rumour was false, she said you weren't preggers"  
"Yeah" said Sue "Not with Mr Windsor"  
"Whatever" said Barry "We all know you and George Windsor slept together"  
"You don't know anything Barry" said Sue "At least I don't go stealing my own sister's money"  
That shut him up.  
"Miss do you want a boy or a girl?" asked Kevin.  
"Girl, that's what I would want" said Dynasty  
"Well..." said Sue "I really don't mind"

Lunch time was nearly over and Sue was walking to Simon.  
"Come on Simon" said Sue "It's time for the scan"  
"Sorry Sue" said Simon "But I'm really busy and I have classes to teach all afternoon"  
"But you have to come and see" said Sue "Besides who's going to drop me off?"  
"Erm" said Simon "Ask Vix or somebody, pretty sure she has a lot of free periods this afternoon"  
Sue walked away trying to hide her tears. She approached Vix and Nikki.  
"Oh Sue" said Vix noticing that she'd just been crying "What's wrong? Don't you have a baby scan to go to?"  
"You'll have to take me" said Sue "Simon doesn't want to take me"  
"What an idiot" said Vix "I mean sorry that came out wrong. I'll take you Sue let me just tell Christine that I'm going"  
"Thanks sis" said Sue  
"See you Nikki" said Vix giving Nikki and small kiss and hug and hoping the students were not looking "Love you"  
"Love you too" whispered Nikki "And good luck Sue"  
"Thanks" said Sue "Bye Nikki"

Vix and Sue headed towards Christine's office.  
"Sorry Sonya but I need a quick word with Christine" said Vix "I'm taking Sue to the baby scan"  
"What?" said Sonya "Isn't Simon supposed to?"  
"He doesn't want to" Sue said.  
"Aww" Sonya came to Sue giving her a hug "Don't cry"  
"I'm ok I guess" said Sue.  
Christine came out her office.  
"What's going on here?" said asked "Thought you were going now Sue"  
"Well we are" said Vix "I'm taking her so I won't be here this afternoon just to let you know"  
"It's fine" said Christine "I'm surprised Simon isn't going"  
"I am too" said Sue "it's not fair"  
"It's ridicules" said Vix "He should be there for you"  
"And your child" said Christine "It's his first child too"  
"Well" said Sue "We better get going, goodbye"

Sue and Vix were at the hospital. Sue was having her baby scan.  
"Aww how adorable" smiled Vix.  
"Yes very cute" said the nurse.  
"So is it a boy or a girl?" asked Sue.  
"It's a cute little girl" said the nurse.  
Sue smiled, she was happy to have a girl to dress up in pretty pink dresses and read stories about princesses to.  
"So?" said the nurse "Where's your husband? He came to the last scan"  
"Well he's a bit ill" lied Sue.  
"Aww" said the nurse "Hope he get's well soon. This news will probably cheer him up"  
"Looks like the baby is healthy" said Vix.  
"Yes it is" said the nurse "You must be very excited"  
"I am" said Sue "Shame Simon isn't"  
"Huh who?" asked the nurse.  
"Oh nobody" said Vix "She was joking about this guy"  
"Oh ok" smiled the nurse.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter and please leave a review x**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

While Sue was having her baby scan, Simon had a free period at school and was marking books in the staff room. Just then Nikki walked into the staff room.  
"Looking busy" said Nikki sarcastically "Too busy to take your wife to the hospital"  
"Whatever" said Simon "This is the only free period I have all afternoon and I have tons of books to mark"  
"Yeah" said Nikki "But surely your wife comes first"  
"Well your only mad at me because you don't get to see your girlfriend all afternoon" said Simon  
"Well I am" said Nikki "But is there something you need to talk to me about"  
"No" answered Simon.  
"Well you don't seem to keen about the baby" said Nikki "You can talk to me about it, I've been in the same boat before"  
"Well I'm just not ready yet" admitted Simon "Anyway how have you been in the same boat"  
"When I was younger I was pregnant. I didn't want the baby but my husband persuaded me to keep her" said Nikki "I had her and my husband kept her and raised her ever since. Her name's Eve and she's a teenager now. She came here a few months ago who might of spotted her. I told her the truth of how I wanted a abortion and everything and she probably hates me now but oh well"  
"Really?" said Simon who was quite surprised "Well I don't want Sue to get rid of the baby or anything, I'm just a bit nervous"  
"Ok" said Nikki "But you should tell her, You don't want to mess everything up like me"  
"You're right I should" said Simon "You had a husband? I thought you only liked girls"  
"That was a while back..." said Nikki.

Sue and Vix were both in the car driving to Sue's home after they had been to the hospital for Sue's baby scan.  
"What an idiot" said Vix "No offence or anything"  
"Who are you talking about?" asked Sue.  
"Your precious caring husband" said Vix "Who isn't caring at all"  
"Seriously Vix he did nothing that bad" said Sue "Not as bad as that rumour you spread"  
"Haha well that was karma" said Vix "Karma to you"  
"I never spread you stupid secret Vix" moaned Sue "And you know that!"  
"Calm down sis" said Vix "Don't know how you'll cope with this kid when you can't even cope with me"  
"I will" said Sue "Just you wait and see"  
"I know, I know" said Vix "I was joking"

Later on Simon had came back from work and walked into the living room to see Sue crying. "What's wrong?" asked Simon.  
"Nothing" replied Sue.  
"Did something happen to the baby?" asked Simon.  
"No" Sue answered.  
"It's me isn't it?" said Simon.  
Sue nodded her head.  
"I'm sorry Sue" Simon apologized "I do want the baby and everything"  
"Doesn't look like it" said Sue "You never wanted to come to the baby scan or anything"  
"I'm really sorry again. I just wasn't ready" Simon admitted "I'll be with you forever, from now on"  
"Really?" said Sue "So you will be here for your 2 girls forever?"  
"So it's a girl?" asked Simon  
"Yes" said Sue "Your alright with that, aren't you?"  
"Of coarse I am!" said Simon.

Meanwhile Nikki was at Vix's house.  
"So how was the scan?" Nikki asked.  
"Well it was great" said Vix "Sue's having a girl"  
"How nice" said Nikki thinking about Eve.  
"Not as nice as you, sexy" said Vix giving Nikki a big kiss on her lips.  
"Or you either" laughed Nikki "Yum"  
"Well I could get used to you living with me" said Vix  
"First" said Nikki "I think I have to tell you something"  
"Sure" said Vix "What is it?"  
"I have a daughter" said Nikki "Called Eve"  
"Really?" said Vix "Since when were you breeding?"  
"It was a long time ago" said Nikki "And a long story"  
"Ok..." said Vix  
"I'll tell you later" said Nikki giving Vix another kiss "I'm sorry"  
"It's fine" said Vix "I understand"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter (Sorry it's a bit short but I need to fit the other parts of the story into other chapters) and thanks for the reviews guys x**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was the day after the baby scan and all the staff were chilling in the staff room.  
"Hi Sue" said Christine "How was the scan?""  
"Fine thanks" Sue replied "The baby is a girl"  
"How nice" said Christine "Things with Simon alright?"  
"Huh?" said Sue.  
"Well he never went to the scan with you" said Christine "Not trying to stick my nose in or anything"  
"Well we're fine now" said Sue "He just was a bit nervous"  
"Nice to hear" said Christine.  
Sue went to sit by Nikki and Vix.

"Oh hi Sue" said Nikki "Everything going well?"  
"Yes" said Sue "Everything's great"  
"That's good" said Nikki "Heard you are having a girl, congrats!"  
"Thanks" said Sue "Better start buying baby stuff"  
"Isn't it a bit too early for that?" said Vix "Well whatever you want to do Sue"  
"Well Vix" said Nikki "You know how I said I have a daughter, I have arranged for her to stay at mine for a week"  
"You have a daughter?!" said Sue in surprise.  
"Long story" said Vix "It was a bit of a secret which she hasn't really told anyone"  
"Oh" said Sue "Well who does she live with?"  
"My ex husband" said Nikki  
"Husband?!" said Sue "I thought you were gay!"  
"Sue just shut up" said Vix "No offence or anything"  
"No no" said Nikki "It's alright"  
"Well what's her name?" asked Sue "Don't know what to call my little one yet"  
"Her names Eve" answered Nikki "My ex chose it by the way"  
"That's a nice name" said Sue "For my little one, I was thinking maybe Summer, Skye, Amelia, Olivia-"  
"Ok don't get too carried away" Vix interrupted "But yeah they are nice names"  
"Do you two want kids?" Sue randomly asked.  
"Erm well it's a bit to early" said Vix "You know, to think about those things"  
"We're not even married yet" said Nikki "And it's more complicated as we'd have to get a sperm donor and all that stuff"  
"You still have Eve" Sue reminded them like they had forgotten.  
"Yeah" said Nikki "And hopefully this visit will fix things up between us"  
The bell interrupted before Sue could ask any more questions.

"Quite down please!" Sue said to her class of year 6's.  
"So miss" said Rhiannon "Miss Spark told us your having a baby girl"  
"Yes I am" said Sue.  
"Congrats Miss" said Dynasty "I wish I had a baby girl"  
"A bit to early don't you think?" said Imogen.  
"Yeah I mean when I'm like older after uni maybe" said Dynasty "Right Kevs?"  
"Yeah well..." said Kevin "Well ok then"  
"Wow you two certainly have got your life planned ahead of you" said Sue "I didn't really know what was up for me in my life"  
"Being a trolley dolly" said Rhiannon but It didn't offend Sue or upset her.  
"Yes well that was my dream first" said Sue "But my dad disapproved of it so I became a teacher. I was getting fed up of being a flight attendant anyway, cleaning up other people's muck and vomit and stuff"  
"Yeah don't blame you" said Rhiannon while doing her science work "I hate sick ew"  
Sue was actually having a normal conversation with her pupils for once and her class were also focusing on their work at the same time.  
"I heard your dad is the director of education" said Conner "It that true?"  
"Yes he is" said Sue "Your probably all surprised because I'm just terrible at this job"  
"Not anymore you're not" said Imogen "Just wondering what job does your mom have"  
"Well she passed away" Sue said trying to hold back the tears.  
"Sorry miss" said Imogen "I never knew"  
"It's alright Imogen" said Sue.  
While everyone was doing their work Dynasty was whispering to the people on her table "I can't believe we were so horrible to her and her mom had died"  
The bell had rang and everyone exited the classroom, everyone except Barry...

"So Barry" said Sue curiously "What makes you want to stay here"  
"I know this is weird coming from somebody like me" said Barry "But I'm sorry"  
"Sorry?" Sue was confused "Why?"  
"Sorry for everything" said Barry "The blackmailing, making fun of you, everything"  
"Well it's ok..." Sue said who was very surprised.  
"I know it was ages ago" said Barry "But I ain't ever said sorry and yeah if anything out of order happens to you again, you know who to come to"  
"Well ok thanks" said Sue blushing.  
"Free of charge this time" said Barry "Better then 20 quid a day"  
"Thanks Barry" said Sue "Well you'd better be heading to your next class"  
Just then Nikki walked into the classroom.  
"Sorry for coming in but Vix said she'd left some of her forms in here" said Nikki.  
"Ok I'll get them" said Sue as Barry walked closely towards her.  
"See you later Mrs Lowsley" Barry planted a kiss on Sue's cheek and walked out of the classroom. Sue just stood there still and blushing.  
"What did I just see?" asked Nikki "Your not seeing him are you?"  
"Nikki don't tell anyone" said Sue "He was just apologizing for making fun of me and stuff. The kiss was just the first one now I swear"  
"I'm not trying to be nosy" said Nikki "But I might have to keep an eye on you two"  
"Feel free" said Sue "I have nothing to do with him"  
"That's good" said Nikki "You don't want to go upsetting Simon now?"  
"Exactly, and I don't want anyone to think I'm dating Barry because I'm not" said Sue picking up Vix's forms and handing them to Nikki "Anyways here's Vix's forms"  
"Thanks" said Nikki "Anyways better get going, see you"  
"Bye" said Sue "And don't forget to spy on me"  
"I won't" laughed Nikki.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please leave a review. Also please let me know if you want this fanfic to be continued.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was yet another day at Waterloo Road. Sue was walking through the corridor and had spotted Barry.  
"Barry come to my classroom I need a word" Sue said approaching Barry.  
"Sure Miss" said Barry.  
Barry followed Sue into her classroom.  
"So Miss, what is it this time?" said Barry.  
"Why did you kiss me for?" asked Sue.  
"Oh don't act mad cause I know you liked it" said Barry.  
"Well tell me why you did it Barry" said Sue.  
"I was just being friendly, Miss" said Barry.  
"Well don't do it again please" said Sue.  
"I'm sure you wouldn't mind if it did it again" said Barry "Isn't Lowsley getting a bit boring for your taste?"  
"No" said Sue "And you know I'm having a baby so don't ruin it for me"  
"Whatever" said Barry.

Just then Nikki walked into Sue's classroom and had found Barry and Sue together again.  
"Why am I not surprised?" said Nikki.  
"Nothing is going on Nikki" said Sue "I swear"  
"Well you'll have to tell me why Barry is here" said Nikki "Or I wont be convinced"  
"Well Miss Boston" spoke Barry "She called me here for another kiss, didn't you miss?"  
"No I did not!" said Sue "Just stop winding things up Barry"  
"So" said Nikki "What is actually going on?"  
"I was just telling him to not kiss me again" admitted Sue.  
"I believe you Sue" said Nikki "As for you Mr Barry, come with me to the PRU, I need a few words with you"  
"Oh not more words" moaned Barry, but he did what he was told and went to the empty PRU with Nikki"

"Where is everyone" asked Barry.  
"The PRU students are doing a event" said Nikki "And I'm here to ask what is actually going on"  
"Your girlfriend is quite hot" said Barry "I would of kissed her instead if she weren't a lezza"  
"What on earth..." said Nikki "Anyway Barry is there a actual reason why you kissed Mrs Lowsley, this is serious"  
"Is there any reason I would not kiss her?" said Barry.  
"You're really not helping Barry" said Nikki "So let me start with a few questions, and you will answer them"  
"Whatever" said Barry "Is this some quiz show or something?"  
"You might get kicked out if you don't watch you back, Barry" said Nikki.  
"Yeah right" said Barry.  
"So do you kind of have a crush on Mrs Lowsley?" asked Nikki.  
"What's it to you?" said Barry "Well maybe"  
"So you want her to kiss you" said Nikki "Don't you"  
"I would love that" admitted Barry "But since she won't, will you?"  
"No Barry" said Nikki "Your in big trouble"

Later on, Nikki approached Vix and Simon in the staff room.  
"I need to talk to you to" said Nikki "About Sue"  
"Sure" said Vix "We better go before she gets here"  
"Ok" said Simon "My office, now"  
So all 3 teachers went to Simon's office.  
"What's going on?" asked Vix.  
"It's Barry Barry" said Nikki "I think he has a thing for Sue"  
"What?!" said Simon.  
"Well he kissed her the other day" said Nikki "And I don't think he's going to back off anytime soon"  
"Yeah like Sue would go out with some kid in sixth form" said Vix.  
"She doesn't even like him" said Simon "He blackmailed her and-"  
"Wait" Nikki interrupted "Blackmailing? When was this"  
"Yes you best tell us Simon" said Vix.  
"You wasn't even here when it happened, Vix" said Simon.  
"Well I think it would be best if you told us" said Nikki.  
"It was ages ago " said Simon "Sue couldn't control her classes and she started paying Barry money to control them for her. But he asked for more and it got out of control but Sue told me and I put a end to it"  
"Ok we'll keep this to ourselves for now" said Vix.  
Just then Sue walked into Simon's office.

"Twinkle" said Sue but she spotted Nikki and Vix "I mean Simon, what's going on in here?"  
"You kissed Barry Barry..." said Simon.  
"No I didn't" moaned Sue "He kissed me and why are you telling him Nikki?"  
"Sue is right she didn't kiss him at all" said Nikki "And Sue I thought it would of been best if I told"  
Sue burst into tears "I don't have anything with Barry, really I don't!"  
"Well..." said Vix.  
"He just apologized and kissed me" said Sue "That was it!"  
"Well he has admitted that he has a crush on you Sue" said Nikki.  
"What?!" said Sue "You lot are doing my head in. I'm going home!"  
"Wait Sue how?" said Simon as he usually drove her home.  
"I'll walk it, it's not too far!" Sue said as she ran out of the office.  
"Maybe she does have a thing for Barry" said Vix "No wonder she's so embarrassed"  
"Don't go assuming this again Vix" said Nikki "I was just trying to fix things here"  
"I know " said Simon "Thanks Nikki, but leave the rest of this to me"

It was the end of the school day and most of the students had left. Just then Simon spotted Barry about to leave.  
"Oh no you don't Barry" said Simon "Your coming to the cooler"  
"Fine" said Barry as he followed Simon into the cooler.  
"You back off my wife, Barry" said Simon, he was furious.  
"Calm down" sad Barry who was starting to get scared "She wants me, I don't want her"  
"That's not what it seems like" said Simon "You better watch your back, Barry"  
"I don't need to, sir" said Barry.  
"Oh yes you do" said Simon "If you don't watch it, you'll be kicked out before you know it"  
"That's what they all say" said Barry.  
"This is your last chance" said Simon "You better watch out Barry..."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews guys and I have really enjoyed writing the first 10 chapters for this fanfic. Also please leave a review for this chapter. There won't be any more updates until next January as I am going on holiday.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry guys for not updating this fanfic in ages, anyway I will try and update it more often from now on. This chapter takes place a few months after the last chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Another day at Waterloo Road. Nothing special. Not for most people anyway.  
"I didn't know getting weddings organised was such a hassle" Nikki said to Vix and Sue in the staff room.  
"Me neither" agreed Vix.  
Nikki and Vix had now been engaged and were planning to getting married this month.  
"Well I did say I wanted to help" said Sue.  
"You have other things to worry about" said Vix looking a Sue's big baby bump "Like how your going to fit in a dress with a bump that big"  
"Your fault" said Sue "Your could of had the wedding at least a month later"  
"Just cause of your bump" joked Vix "Whatever"  
"So have you chosen your dresses yet?" asked Sue.  
"Yes I have" said Vix "It's amazing isn't it Nikki?"  
"Yes sure" said Nikki.  
"So what's your dress like Nikki?" asked Sue.  
"Dress? Me? No no" said Nikki.  
"So your just going to wear a suit?" said Sue.  
"Probably" said Nikki.  
"C'mon Nikki" said Sue "You would look so beautiful in a dress, I can imagine you walking down the-"  
"Don't get too carried away Sue" said Vix "She's my fiancé not yours"  
"I was just saying" Sue said embarrassed.  
"Well what you were saying was kind of true" said Vix "Nikki your would look so nice and have your hair like it was at Sue's wedding"  
"Let's just talk about this later" said Nikki as the bell rang.

Sue was teaching her year 6 class science, while trying to look as normal as possible as her belly has in pain.  
"Miss what's up with the face" asked Dynasty "You look like your gonna give birth already"  
"No not at all" Sue said "My baby's not due for at least another month"  
"Yeah well there is this thing called premature birth miss" said Dynasty  
"No" said Sue struggling to breath "It's just Braxton hicks, it's preparing your body for labour kind of, but it doesn't mean your anywhere near having the baby"  
"Miss you look really red" said Rhiannon "And you look like your breathing heavily"  
"OUCHH" screamed Sue holding her belly as the pain seemed to be getting worser.  
"I'll get a teacher" said Imogen as she exited the classroom. Most of the pupils were gasping.

Nikki had spotted Imogen walking through the corridor.  
"What are you doing out of class Imogen?" Nikki asked.  
"Miss you have to come to Mrs Lowsley's classroom, quick" said Imogen.  
"Why, what's happened" said Nikki.  
"She's having really bad Braxton hicks" said Imogen "She can hardly stand"  
"Doesn't sound like Braxton hicks to me" said Nikki "Sounds like she's actually having the baby"  
Quickly Imogen and Nikki ran to Sue's classroom where they saw Sue lying on the floor, screaming in pain.

"Everyone out now" said Nikki "Imogen get Mr Lowsley and Dynasty get Miss Spark please, rest of you wait in the canteen"  
All the pupils then exited the classroom and Sue was getting into more pain.  
"It hurts so much" cried Sue.  
"You'll be fine" said Nikki while phoning the ambulance "Ambulance is on their way"  
"I'm bleeding" cried Sue.  
"Oh my" said Nikki "Ambulance better hurry"  
Just then Vix and Simon walked in.  
"Oh my god sis" said Vix "You alright?"  
"She'd bleeding" said Nikki "I don't think she should be though"  
"What's wrong?!" cried Sue "Is my baby gonna die?!"  
"No no" Simon said "We're all here for you"  
"Breath in and out" said Vix even though she hardly knew a thing about childbirth.  
Just then Christine walked in.  
"Ambulance is here" said Christine "Everything alright?"  
"Yeah" said Simon "But they better come up here, Sue can't get up"  
"Well Simon you can have all week off or a month if you must" said Christine.  
"Thanks Christine" said Simon "But I don't think I need that long off"  
Just then the doctors came and then wheeled Sue onto the ambulance. Simon also got on with Sue.  
"Bye Sue" said Vix squeezing her hand "I'll come later. I love you" She then gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

Simon was waiting in the waiting room at the hospital. A doctor then walked up to him.  
"You must be Mr Lowsley" said the doctor.  
"Yes" said Simon "How's my wife?"  
"Well I'm afraid she will have to have an emergency c-section" said the doctor "You can talk to her before the operation though"  
"Ok" said Simon following the doctor into a room.  
"Here she is" said the doctor "Don't take too long, I'll be waiting outside until you've done"  
The doctor then excited the room. Simon then walked up to Sue and placed his had into hers.  
"Sue" he began to speak "Your really brave and don't forget I love you more then anyone else in the whole world"  
Sue smiled.  
"Be amazing Sue" Simon continued.  
"I'm scared" Sue whispered "I might die"  
"You won't" said Simon "It's just a C-section"  
"Yes but..." Sue began to cry "being in this bed like this reminds me of my mom when she was really ill"  
"Well that was because of someone else" said Simon "C'mon Sue you can do this"  
"Yeah..." said Sue.  
"Next time you see me we'll have a proper family just you wait and see" said Simon  
"Yeah" said Sue.  
The doctor the came back in.  
"I'm afraid it's time she had the C-section" said the doctor.  
"Ok" said Simon, he then gave sue a kiss on the cheek "Go and get them tiger!"  
Sue giggled a bit then Simon waved and exited the room.

"Mr Lowsley congratulations!" said a nurse walking up to Simon who had been patiently "Your wife has just had her baby girl and don't worry about making any phone calls because your sister in law and father in law have been contacted and they are on their way.  
"Thanks" said Simon as he followed the nurse into the room.  
Sue was lying on the hospital bed,fast asleep. Simon then looked across the room where he saw her. She was lying down in a tiny cradle.  
"Your wife is still asleep from the operation, she will wake up anytime soon" said the nurse. The nurse then walked up to the cradle and picked up the cute little baby "I think you'd like to hold your daughter, she's a bit underweight but she'll be fine in a few days"  
Simon was holding his daughter and looked straight into her emerald eyes. She was perfect.  
"I'll give you a moment" said the nurse as she left the room.  
Simon then took a seat next to Sue's bed.  
"Sue" he whispered but she didn't move.  
"Sue" he whispered again. Sue opened her eyes for the first time since she had been put to sleep for the C-section.  
"Huh?" said Sue who was quite confused "What's going on?"  
"She's perfect" said Simon "Everything about her"  
Sue then looked at her husband who was cradling a small little girl in his arms. Se then remembered she just has a C-section. The nurse then walked into the room.  
"Looks like your awake" said the nurse "Let me adjust your bed so you can sit up. I'm sure you'd like to hold your daughter, she is adorable"  
The nurse the adjusted Sue's bed so she was sitting. Simon then passed their daughter into the arms of Sue. The child looked into Sue eyes and smiled.  
"Wow" said Sue "I can't believe it, I'm really a mom now"  
"And I'm sure you'll make an amazing one" said Simon.  
"What shall we call her?" asked Sue.  
"Anything you like" said Simon "I think you should get to choose since you had to go through all that pain"  
"Sophia" said Sue "It's my mom's middle name"  
"It's a beautiful name" agreed Simon "I can't think of anything better"  
"And how about Amelia for her middle name?" said Sue.  
"Yes definitely" said Simon.

Vix and Nikki had just walked into the room.  
"Hi Sue" said Vix "You look well"  
"Hi Sue" said Nikki "You okay?"  
"Yes" said Sue who was holding baby Sophia.  
"Awww" said Vix "She is adorable! Can I hold her?"  
"Sure" said Sue passing Sophia to Vix.  
"Congratulations Sue" said Nikki handing Sue a card and some gifts for her and the baby.  
"Thanks you so much Nikki" said Sue giving her a hug "I love you, I'm glad your going to be my sister in law"  
"No problem" shrugged Nikki "You'll be an amazing mom, way better then me"  
"No Nikki" said Sue "You are a amazing mom too, you and Eve see each other regularly now and you only never saw her before cause you was not ready. You are a great mom even ask Eve"  
"Want to hold her?" said Vix passing the baby to Nikki.  
"She's beautiful" said Nikki.  
"Yeah I think we should have one soon lets get that IVF treatment or whatever it is" said Vix "Don't worry Nikki I'll carry the baby since you've had Eve"  
"A bit to early to be planning for babies" laughed Nikki.  
"Everyone I have something to say" said Sue "I love all of you, Simon, Vix, Nikki and of course you Sophia"

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I have really enjoyed writing this chapter. Please leave a review x**


End file.
